Awoken
by ErinWoodEdris
Summary: Naru and Mai in bed. That's all the detail I'm giving! Want more then read on!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Today decided to do a quick One-Shot because...It's my birthday! And I'll write a fanfic if I want to! I hope everyone enjoys!

I do not own Ghost Hunt or I would've started the second season a loooong time ago!

* * *

Her skin was clear, soft, no blemishes as far as he could tell. When he looked into her chocolate brown eyes he noticed the mirrored feelings of love that must have shone through his cold cobalt blue eyes. She smiled up at him, "Why are you staring?" she asked wistfully.

He looked over her face, bare body, then straight into her eyes, "Because I want to sketch every single detail into my mind, that way I won't ever forget this" he told her wistfully with a teasing smile.

Her face flushed red in a blush, "I see, is there enough room in that head of yours to save this to memory?" she asked with little bite to her tone.

"Mai, I don't want to argue right now and I know for a fact that you don't want to either" he spoke softly into her ear and then biting down on the bottom of her earlobe playfully.

Mai emitted a weak moan and Naru grinned in satisfaction as he now gave slow and soft kisses on her neck then blowing lightly. Soon Naru made his way to her lips and he looked into her eyes before kissing her barely as if the wind past over them. Mai was the one to let her tongue slip out and run it over Naru's lips pleadingly. He smiled and let his own tongue slip out to entangle with hers.

He fought over dominance which he won easily enough and as their lips were attached he let his hand wander down her sides and then slowly came back up caressing her hips before having his left hand to caress her face as he kissed her. His right hand went to gently squeeze her right breast which made her moan into his mouth.

Naru pulled back from their kiss and kissed her lightly from her chin down to left breast where he kissed the tip of her nipple to hear her moan with a slight squeak. He opened his mouth to let his tongue do swirls around her nipple teasingly slow. He could hear her slightly pant, "Naruuu..." she whined lustfully.

Naru had his whole mouth on her nipple suckling and biting it ever so softly, his left hand now made its way to her left breast to play with her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her moans made him aroused and continue his administrations and then he suddenly stopped and pulled away. Mai looked at him with a death glare asking why had he stopped.

"These monochrome silk boxers are getting a bit tight" he told her in a deep lustful voice.

"Is that my fault?" she asked breathily.

He looked back at her with a questioning look as if to say 'Who else?' while she giggled at his predicament.

Naru quickly stripped his boxers in front of her while she now stared at him in all his glory in the moonlight that emitted from the bedroom window. She scanned him over while licking her lips in anticipation.

He got back into the bed with her and passionately kissed her while his male body part pressed against her smooth stomach, again he gave her soft kisses down to her shoulders and neck to bite just slightly harder than he did on her nipple and sucked and licked over it then blowing on it. Naru knew it would leave a mark and that's exactly what he planned on.

Mai was in a pleasureful bliss to even care at the moment as Naru caress her stomach then went lower to her opening. He brushed it slightly with his middle finger and he felt it quiver as did Mai. He lowered his hand more to have his thumb over her clitoris and he rubbed it ever so slightly to have her moan right into his ear and it made him bold to slip his middle finger into her folds and move slowly in and out.

Mai was now writhing around in pleasure not having ever felt this way before. Naru was enjoying all of it knowing he is the one to do this to her and the only one. Now she was pleading, "Naruuu, Naru, pl-please...no more teasing!" she cried out as she climaxed.

He felt her juices with his forefinger and she twitched at the sudden sensation after just climaxing. Naru pulled out his finger and brought it up to his mouth as he licked the juices off seductively while eyeing Mai's thrown away look. After licking the juices off he kissed her slipping his tongue in so she could taste herself as well.

Mai could feel her energy come back to her and now she wanted him more than ever. So before he could tease her again she flipped them over and she grabbed a hold of his male counterpart and she picked herself up to hover over him and she slowly brought herself down. She was enjoying the sensation while Naru was in torture of how slow she is going. Finally she had all of him in her with her juices it didn't hurt as much fitting it all the way inside of her.

Naru not enjoying the snail pace thrusted up into her and Mai wailed in the sudden movement of pleasure. She pushed herself down and up while having her hands rested on his chest enjoying every moment she pushed herself back down to only pull up again and repeat.

Naru soon felt her inside tighten around him and as soon as she climaxed he did as well unleashing his semen inside of her not worrying that she could become pregnant. She fail forward onto his chest panting heavily while dripping sweat.

"We're not done Mai" he said grasping her back then sitting up to start thrusting into her continuously while she tightened around him again he kept thrusting until he released.

"Naruuuu..." she moaned while starting to get up thinking he was done but he wasn't. Naru switched them to where he was now behind her. He pulled out and picked up her right leg into an angle then quickly thrusted back inside her again where he felt his own male juices and hers swirling around in her as he thrusted. Mai held onto the pillow in front of her face tightly as she felt him move in and out of her as if he was going deeper into her each time.

Finally he thrusted hard into her where he emptied himself as she screamed out his name, "Oliver!" it was music to his ears. He pulled out and let her lay there on her stomach for a minute and then he carefully laid beside her and pulled her on to his chest with her still catching her breath.

Naru pushed Mai's hair behind her ear, looked into her eyes and said "I love you, Mai. Don't you dare think differently" he told her kissing her nose.

Mai smiled, "I love you too Oliver" she gave him a sweet kiss and then...

An incessant alarm was blaring and Mai shot up in her bed and she looked around to see no Naru just her alarm clock telling her she was late to work. As soon as she stood up her legs wobbled and in between was sore,

"That dream couldn't have been real, right?" she asked to herself.

As she made her way to the washroom and looked into the mirror to notice a reddish mark in between her shoulder blade and neck, "Where the hell that came from?" Mai yelled into her empty apartment.

Across town near Shibuya Psychic Research office Naru woke up to notice he made a mess of himself from his over reactive dream he had of himself and Mai. He could've sworn it was real, every touch, kiss, climax, all of it felt so real to only wake up to an empty bed with no nude Mai anywhere near. Two words slipped past his lips, "Damn it" wishing it had all been real.

* * *

Now wasn't that pretty hot. I kind of wish its my birthday night, but the chances of that happening...anyways I hope you enjoyed! Please leave your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

OK you asked for it my fellow reviewers and now I will respond kindly. I do hope you will enjoy this!

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Naru: Thank the great gods for that.

Mai & Erin: Naru!

* * *

"Mai tea!" Naru called through the office door.

Mai rolled her eyes in annoyance at the narcissist demand and got up from her desk to prepare his precious tea. As soon as she was done she walked into said narcissist office with a small tea tray. She moved yo set by him on the desk but instead tripped forward but tried to salvage the tea at the same thus the burning liquid spilled all over the front of her. She held in the yelp of pain she wanted to let out and looked to Naru.

Naru helped his klutz assistant up and looked at the spilled content on her, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically.

Naru pulled her close and looked into her eyes and then dipped his head to lick at the spilled tea from her cleavage. His cool tongue against her skin burned in a way that enticed her body to him and Naru could tell. So teasingly slow he ran his tongue over her breast and then back to her cleavage to lap up the tea like a thirsty man that had been waiting for water in the desert.

Naru now picked up Mai's shirt to notice her lavender bra had been stained as well so he licked the outside of it where her nipples were. Mai tried so hard to hold back the moan that escaped her lips and Naru became bold as he bit down in place of her bra were her nipples were softly for her to squeak at the sudden feeling.

Mai could now feel a wetness in-between her legs that was from excitement from her womanhood. Naru who had now Mai leaning over the desk spread her legs apart for him enough to put his left knee there and rub at her center. Mai was now slightly panting and her cheeks were rosy. Naru now pulled away from her chest to look at her; her lips slightly apart panting softly, her cheeks rosh from the heat within her body and with his knees he could feel the juices of her excitement.

Naru leaned forward and whispered into her ever so lightly, "What do you want Mai?" he asked while blowing into her ear.

Mai now grasped his shoulders and looked at him with lust filled eyes, "I want you...Oliver" his birth name slipping through her lips was all he needed to continue with his ministrations.

He kissed her lustfully with his tongue controlled over hers then pulled away to turn her around and bent her over the desk and picked up her skirt to see a matching lavender lace underwear, he pulled them down enough to have them hanging on one of her legs and let out his own sexual member from its tight space and rubbed it against her folds to hear her moan.

"Tell me again what you want Mai" he demanded into her ear then nibbled on it.

"You...I want you Oliver...I need you" she pleaded.

Naru wore a smug smile as he pushed himself into her awaiting folds to groan out loud at the tightness it got from her bent position. He started really slow to tease her buy he himself couldn't take it and started moving faster and harder. Her moans were loud and he was happy he sent Lin out today for some hopefuls on cases.

A quick release came for both of them and when it did Naru decided to change position. Naru sat them back onto his chair with Mai still on top of him and he thruster up into her to feel her tighten around him at the sensitive feeling from already releasing a few seconds ago. It was ten minutes later of him thrusting into her did they release again at the same time.

Not wanting to really move Mai snuggled her back into his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around her waist and she whispered loud enough for him to hear, "I love you Oliver Davis" before falling asleep against him.

The phone incessantly began to ring and rose his head quickly at the sudden noise and quickly to look around to notice he was indeed at the office and had another one of those dreams. He looked down at himself to notice he also messed himself up again as well, 'Why does this keep happening?' he asked himself.

The phone still kept ringing and wondered why Mai wasn't answering, so he picked up the phone "Who is it?" he demanded.

"Naru? Where is Mai?" Takigawa Houshou asked on the other end of the phone.

"I don't know, now what do you need?" Naru snapped at the monk.

"Sorry Naru, me and the gang were going to invite Mai out to the movies after 's wrong with you?" quipped the monk.

"Takigawa this is a company business phone, not a public phone. Now I suggest you calling Mai to her cellphone" with that Naru hung up.

Naru got up to get the spare clothes he leaves in the office to quickly change into before leaving his office to look around at the empty entrance wondering where Mai is.

"Mai! Mai if you don't come out this minute I'm going to deduct from your pay for wasting time" Naru threatened his assistant hoping it would get a rise out of her and she would come out quickly.

Mai finally popped out five minutes later, "Don't you dare deduct my pay or I'll sue for slavery on your part" she threatened right back wearing a different set of clothes.

"I like to see you try Mai, anyways why have you changed?" he asked'curious seeing as himself just changed a moment ago.

Mai's cheeks turned flush, "That's none of your business, now what did you need me for?" she asked annoyed.

'Let's see, I would to like to live out my dream I just had with you. So care to follow me to my office?' Naru thought to himself before scolding himself a minute later.

"Tea. Now." with that said Naru turned back into his office as Mai now let out a breath she was holding.

Mai recalled her dream and it reminded her of the one before and she wondered why it was happening. Why it was so real that she woke up with semen pouring down her legs, another thing is she hadn't had her monthly visit and she was worried. She wondered if she should talk to Naru about this or find a way to ask Gene about what's going on, but lately whenever she closed her eyes she saw those cold cobalt blue calculating eyes of Naru.

'You called?' the annoying voice of Gene said in Mai's head.

'Gene?' Mai questioned in shock.

'Yes that's me, your friendly ghost! Oh wait, that's Casper' Gene joked around.

'Huh? Look anyways Gene, can you tell me what's going on? I keep having dreams of your brother and I...' Mai paused not sure if she should tell Gene.

'Of my brother and you what Mai?' Gene asked now curious.

Images of the dream from Mai's memories flooded to Gene and he now wore a Cheshire cat grin, 'I see...I guess my Mai isn't so innocent after all' he teased.

'Shutup Gene, now are you going to tell me what's going on with me or not?' Mai demanded of the dead twin brother to Naru.

'I may know something, but for me to be sure I'll have to ask some friends in limbo' he answered honestly.

Mai sighed and agrees to give him a day to get any information while she went to make the narcissistic ponce some tea.

* * *

So what did you think? Some asks for me to continue and I've decided I will! If you have any suggestions, my ears are open! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

So forgive me for taking awhile, this past week I was moving into my new apartment. Great place, three AC vents, isn't that something? Anyways here is the shower scene a few of you asked for. I hope this is to your liking!

I do NOT own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

The shower head had hot water coming out hitting against the pale skin of a certain narcissist who had his head going a hundred miles an hour. His dreams with Mai were intense and had him having accidents not only at home but the office. What was going on with his body?

The door to his restroom open and closed and in walked Mai with a black towel carelessly held against her body. Naru watched as she let it fall to the floor and she walked towards him opening the shower door to let herself in. Her skin a pale peach color from the steam and hot water hitting against it as it trickled across her body. She smiled softly at him and then tiptoed to catch him in a searing passionate kiss. He growled in frustration and pushed her against the shower wall pressing himself into her.

Mai adjusted herself to where she wrapped her legs around Naru and it would only take one swift move from himself to have himself deep inside of her. Naru didn't hesitate to do just that and both moaned at the contact and the water against their skin that made it all the better. He thrusted up into her and she tightened her legs around his waist as he pumped into her. Naru didn't care that she was scratching at his back and probably leave marks. He was too busy enjoying this as he heard every moan and plea that past between her lips.

She kissed his face all over then went to suckling the right of his neck with a high probability leaving a hickey on his pale skin. He groaned at the pleasure and the release and he could feel her and his own juices pouring back down. He made to kiss her on the lips passionately and then…she was gone.

Naru was still in the shower, her juices and his own still on him with a slight erection prominent. Why did this keep happening?

Mai woke up from her couch in the living room falling to the floor with her hair slightly damp and a wetness in between her legs. She was frustrated, she gave Gene a day and she hadn't heard from him. So she called out to him in her head, 'Gene, Gene, where are you?! I want some answers!' she yelled only giving herself a headache.

'Yell any louder and you'll wake the dead' said the annoying voice of the dead twin Gene.

'I have given you all day Gene, now tell me what is going on. I haven't had my period and the last thing I want to find out is I am pregnant by your brother and we haven't actually had sex!' Mai yelled angrily.

'Huh…well you see…um, how do I say this…you are pregnant and yes it's Noll's' answered Gene wondering if it's possible you can die again.

Mai started laughing in a not so sane manner, 'You're joking right? Just playing with me, because there is no way in hell that I can be pregnant by Naru when we've only had sex in our unconscious minds!' Mai was most definitely angry.

'Well you see I talked to this spirit who talked to another spirit who had said that what you two have is a spiritual soulmate bond that actually inhabits your bodies takes you to where the other is and actually have sex. But when you wake up it brings you back to your current locations. Now as soon as you admit your feelings for one another this will be solved and you two will have control again' Gene explained nervously.

'I-I'm pregnant, Naru is the father and we keep having uncontrollable sex because of our soulbond spirits? Is that right?' Mai asked Gene who now slumped down to be sitting on her couch.

'Uh-huh' Gene answered.

'Why?! I have admitted my feelings, so why is this happening?' she asked confused.

'Well that is what enables the spirit bonds to have control of you and bring you to Noll. He has yet to admit his feelings yet continues on with the wild uncontrolled sex' Gene told Mai.

'So he just goes along with it and yet he denies his feelings for me? Oh yeah, there is something to tell my kid, yes sweetie you were created because daddy enjoyed the fun of it but had no real idea of it, great story' Mai said bitterly.

'Well hey, congratulations! I'm going to be an uncle!' Gene said excitedly.

'I can't take this, we are going to Naru's place right now and solving this. I am not going through ten months by myself' Mai said quickly changing and grabbing a coat.

'Yay! Road trip!' Gene said happily.

'Shutup Gene' Mai snapped at him as they left her apartment.

* * *

I know it is short, its because I am trying to figure out how I want this to go down between Mai and Naru, the big confrontation. If you have any comments on how I did this then please let me know. Any suggestions for the showdown then PM me or just leave it in reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I know I took like eons to finish this and I hope you'll forgive me. For anyone who wants to tell me off, try my kik DivineEyezNHeart. I will take my punishment. I do hope you enjoy this last chapter that I worked hard on.

* * *

Mai was able to get a cab and it gave her time to think to herself while Gene put in his own comments, 'I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Naru's baby…I'm going to have a kid with the man I love', 'It's every girls' dream!' Gene said cheerily. Mai growled and the cab driver looked back at her and she gave him a 'sorry' smile.

Five minutes later the cab stopped in front of Naru's apartments, Mai paid the cab driver and thanked him as she got out and looked up at the intimidatingly tall building. She walked through the glass door entryway and she walked over to the elevators to only notice a keypad of numbers, 'Gene, what's the code?!' Mai asked panic while noticing the night watchman looking over at her.

'Um it's uh…5-8-5-9-3' Gene said remembering.

Mai quickly put in the code and then walked into the elevator as it opened up and let out a breath of air then thought about the code, 'Wait wasn't that my birthday? July 3rd?' Mai asked Gene.

'Yeah, he changed it you know. Before it was my birthday' Gene told her.

Mai didn't know how to respond but the elevator door opening to Naru's giant loft she walked out to be right in his kitchen area. Mai set her things on the counter and called out, "Naru! Naru! Come out here!" she yelled.

Naru came out of a room of a closed door, "Mai? What are you doing here?" Naru asked with his hair a bit damp from probably being in the shower from earlier.

"Y-you, you got me pregnant! All because of this tied soul-bound thing and I'm only 18, just turned and I-I'm pregnant with your baby! What am I supposed to do?!" Mai just let it all spill out and still she felt frustrated.

"How can that be? We've never had sex! And what's this about being soul-bound?" Naru now looked at Mai incredulously.

"Gene! Gene make yourself present now! You explain this to Naru and me! Now! Right now!" Mai yelled in no particular direction and suddenly Gene appeared like a gush of air.

"How is this possible?" Naru asked glaring down Mai and Gene.

"It looks like my little nephew or niece gave mommy here some help to pull me from limbo" Gene said resting his hand over Mai's still flat stomach.

"This is ridiculous!" Naru yelled at Gene.

"It isn't little brother" Gene said in a sing-song tone.

"Only by a minute and a half! Now tell me what's going on here!" Naru demanded.

"You Noll are a soon to be father, this happened at your own fault. You two are soul-bound it became much stronger because you both have your own powers in the mix. Whenever you fell asleep your powers would pull Mai to you and you would physically have sex. As a scientist you know what it takes to create a baby. The reason it didn't happen when Mai slept on her own was because she already admitted her feelings to you, but you never admitted yours so it made the pull much stronger. Noll you should be ecstatic that the woman you love is carrying your baby" Gene explained to mostly Naru.

"The code" Mai murmured.

"What?" Naru asked now looking at Mai.

"Your code here, it's my birthday. The first four numbers spell July and the three is the day. Why is my birthday your code?" Mai asked with a bit of a lost longing look.

"It is not-, I-I don't know. I can't explain this and what does it matter? You pulled Gene here, isn't he the one you want? Not me, I'm just a replacement" Naru told her dead on.

"Forgive me for this, but I don't want that overly nice Gene where he is kind to everybody. I want you because when you're kind to me, it's special because I am the only one you'll call by first name. I am the only one you'll give a second thought of action to, I'm the only one you'll argue with. That to me lets me know how special I am to you. That lets me know I matter to you. If you were to actually be nice and cordial to me I would go crazy wondering if I've done something wrong! I love you for who you are, I love knowing that I'm the one who can get some special moments from you. Naru, Noll, Oliver Davis, I love you!" Mai was red-face lips parted standing there legs parted in her usual stance when arguing but this time she was laying everything out.

"I-I need to think" Naru said.

"No thinking, just feel. Tell me what you feel right now!" Mai demanded.

"I…I love you damn it! Just as you mentioned I mess with you, I tease you, but seeing you angry, flustered and standing there like that looking ragged it gives me a thrill. You make me angry and frustrated and you make me rethink, I hate you for it and yet…I love you for it" Naru now had a slight blush to his face.

"I think I'll take my leave" Gene said to no one particular and shimmered away.

"You get me mad on purpose?" Mai asked oddly.

"I know for a fact you enjoy it as much as I do, you said so yourself" Naru finished off with his smirk he would only let her see.

"The code, my birthday?" Mai asked wanting to know his real answer.

"I want to save that day to memory for when someone like you was created to annoy me and yet make me love you. I, Oliver Davis love someone other than myself and other than my annoying brother. I love you, Mai Taniyama" Naru moved closer with his face hovering only an inch away from hers.

"If you kiss me now, will you promise me it's not just another one of your dreams?" Mai asked breathing over his lips.

"I promise" Naru answered as he kissed her with so much force, passion, and…love.

They spent that night probably having sex all over Naru's loft to end up in Naru's bed sometime around 2am with Naru holding Mai close to his pale bare chest both barely awake, "I also promise to make an amazing father" he said whispering into Mai's ear before kissing her on the cheek as she smiled and snuggled closer to him as they fell asleep.

Two incessant ringtones were blaring waking up Mai and Naru, neither wanted to move to answer. Until Mai sat up, "Naru, what time is it?" she asked.

"What does it matter? Sleep or don't sleep. I think in the end I can't put you back to sleep again once I'm done with you" Naru said slowly sitting up to only lay Mai back down while kissing her shoulder to her neck to now slightly sucking on her skin.

"Naruuu" Mai moaned.

The ringing continued and Mai couldn't enjoy the moment completely so she got up completely naked to go to the living room to find her sweater jacket that had her phone in the pocket and answered it not knowing Naru was coming up behind her.

"Hello?" Mai answered wondering who could be calling.

"Mai-chan! Where are you? We went to your apartment looking for you" Monk yelled into the phone as Naru started up the same ministrations again with Mai trying to push him away barely.

"I'm sorry Monk, I'm just out" Mai answered vaguely as Naru moved to fondling Mai's breast and softly twisting her nipples.

"Out where? Why aren't you at the office? Also, Naru wasn't there either" Monk just kept pushing on.

Mai was trying to control herself from not moaning out loud into the phone, "W-well, I'll just tr-try to be there as soon as I-I can, ok?" Mai offered trying to appease Monk as Naru quickly bent her over the couch and pushed into her folds of warmth that emanated from her pussy.

Mai had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure, "Mai, are you still there?" Monk called through the phone.

"I-I'm here" Mai stammered out as Naru thrust in her deeply.

"So how soon will you be here? Will you need a ride from where you are?" Monk continued.

Naru whispered into her ear, "Answer him Mai, just don't give anything away" with each word that came out from between Naru's lips he would thrust deeper.

"I-I do-don't need a-a ride. I-I'll be there s-soon" Mai answered as Naru now started thrusting faster into her, she was so close to cumming.

"Are you sure? I mean are you ok? You sure are stammering a lot" Monk mentioned.

Before Mai could answer Naru took his chance with Mai bent over to lick up along her spine and she let out a high-pitched squeak, "Mai?! Mai, are you ok?!" Monk now questioned with worry etched into his voice.

"I-I'm fine, I-I'll be there, bye" with that she hung up.

Before Mai could pull away to berate Naru for doing this while she was on the phone he started thrusting faster and deeper to where she tightened around him and they both came.

Both panting out heaviy, "I-I hate y-you" Mai said.

Naru just turned her around and gave her one of his rare smiles and said "Yet you love me for who I am" and then passionately kissed her senseless before he sent her to shower while he gathered her clothes.

Twenty minutes later both were fully showered and dressed as they made their way downstairs to only walk all the way around the building to have the SPR building right in their sights.

"Only a workaholic like you would live so close" Mai told him.

"I think it's even more of a plus, now we can just come back to my place right away" he kisses her quickly on the neck where he noticed his handiwork.

"That's right I have a hickey thanks to you! Well at least I got my revenge on kitchen countertop last night so I'm not the only one marked!" Mai exclaimed.

"I don't think that's the only mark, were you trying to spell my name on my back?" Naru argued teasingly with her.

"I heard no complaints at the happening moment" Mai said as she quickly crossed the street when cars weren't passing.

Naru followed alongside her as they made their way to the office to notice all of SPR members outside the door. Mai quickly moved her hair to hide the hickey while Naru looked annoyed that he didn't have that option. Naru quickly unlocked the door while everyone just watched them. As soon as the door was open he said, "Mai, tea" while taking off like lightning to his office before anyone could notice the hickey.

"So Mai where were you? I had to deal with Yasu and the old hag here" Monk asked while looking annoyed with Ayako and Yasu.

"Look who is calling who old! I'll have you know I am nowhere near my thirties!" Ayako yelled as she made to whack Monk with her purse.

The usual bustle of the group continued as Mai went to go make tea for everyone, she served them first and took in Naru's tea last.

"Here's your tea Naru" Mai said placing the tea on his desk with a smile.

Mai stood there waiting for a 'thank you' or something but he said nothing. She sighed, "Naru how about a 'thank you'?" Mai asked.

"Why? I thought you said you liked the way I am" Naru responded not looking up from his book.

"Yes well, it wouldn't hurt to say 'thank you' once in a while. It doesn't have to be all the time, it could be like some kind of reward system" Mai tried explaining to him.

"Well isn't it customary to do something worth rewarding?" he responded again with a question.

"And what is it you think I should do to gain this reward?" Mai asked.

"That's for you to find out for yourself" Naru flipped a page and continued to read.

Mai was just now annoyed and fed up she was ready to walk out when she got an idea. She locked the door and turned back around to quickly sit across him on his lap, "Mai…what are you doing?" Naru asked slightly annoyed.

"Well what do you think I'm doing?" Mai asked.

"Mai, everyone is outside that door" Naru pointed out.

"Something tells me that doesn't bother you too much, I mean obviously you got enjoyment earlier from having sex with me while I was on the phone with Monk" Mai stated as she kissed his neck where she had made him a hickey.

"Mai this is totally inappropriate" Naru told her a bit breathily.

"Aww but I want to earn my reward" with that she pushed his desk chair back against the bookcase and she got down on her knees to unzip and carefully take out his dick from his boxers and soundly buried it deep in her mouth.

Naru didn't know how to react at the sudden warmth of her mouth enveloping him, he quickly was aroused. Mai bobbed her head back and forth while her tongue played across the skin of it. Mai remembered reading books of stuff about this sort of thing and can only hope he was pleased. She went faster and started sucking on him tasting the pre-cum only turned her on more. She would suddenly stop and then went slow and work him up again, she did this two times and then when she felt the buildup she softly caress his balls and he unloaded into her mouth. She swallowed not wanting to make a mess on the floor and licked him up before putting his dick away and zipped him up as she noticed his eyes were glazed over.

Mai smiled at him, "My reward?" she commented.

His response was to grab her hand and standup only a little shaky, unlocked his door and dragged her out while everyone watched wondering what's going on.

"Naru, where are you taking Mai?" Monk stood up and asked worried.

"Back to my place" he answered without thinking which was unlike him.

"Why?" asked Masako standing up looking annoyed at the situation.

"Because I can, we're together!" snarled Naru in frustration when he only wanted to leave.

"Wait, what? How did this happen?" asked Ayako looking to Mai.

"It happened last night after I told Naru I was pregnant with his baby" Mai said now blushing red at all the attention.

"What?!" everyone in SPR yelled.

Naru was angry at these people for keeping him from having his way with Mai, "Lin lock up, Mai let's go" Naru threw the keys in no particular direction and left with Mai quickly following behind.

"You know they're going to ask a million and one questions tomorrow" Mai stated.

"I don't care, what I want is you under me in our bed now" Naru told her.

"Our bed?" Mai asked a bit surprised.

"Yes our bed, I'll be damned if I let you stay in that shack of yours. No mother of my child is going to live there" Naru said to her as they now made their way to the building entrance and over to the elevators where Naru put in the code.

"Naru, is this what I think it means?" Mai asked looking like a bolt of energy.

Naru pulled her in the elevator and kissed her passionately then pulled away, "Mai will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she squealed and kissed him right back as the elevator doors open and they made their way in and they continuously made love to each other all over the place.

~At the Office~

"Mai's pregnant? Mai's pregnant! Oh my god, Mai is pregnant!" Ayako went from being mad to happy in in seconds.

"I will host the baby shower!" Yasu announced.

"Jou-chan, when did she become a woman?" Monk asked to no one particular.

"Well blessed be, at least now they probably won't fight anymore" John voiced.

"Knowing those two, they'll always be fighting" said Lin.

"It's not going to last, Naru is not going to want to stay with her. Besides when did they even do 'it'. For all you know she could've lied to him just so she could force him to be with her" Masako said making everyone angry with her.

"Masako! Mai would never do that!" Ayako argued.

"Ayako is right, jou-chan would not lie about something like this" Monk also stepped.

"Oh please, look at her, she is poor, orphaned, nowhere to go, Naru simply took pity on her and now she is playing him for a fool!" Masako yelled back at them.

"Excuse me Ms. Hara, but I would watch what you say. May I remind you that it was you who hold over Noll's head that you would let out his secret that he was Oliver Davis unless he went out with you. Now you're just bitter because you no longer have nothing to hold over him. Now it is also with my great pleasure to let you know we're letting you go, Mai can most definitely take up your position just fine" Lin told the young Medium.

"Fine! Fine! I wish all of you eternal damnation for your stupidity for falling for her little miss innocent act!" with that Masako walked out of the SPR building.

"Good riddance, that girl was such a brat" Ayako voice while the others nodded in agreement.

"So about the baby shower…" Yasu went on with talking to Ayako.

Monk, John, and Lin stood off to the side talking amongst themselves in light conversation.

* * *

So what did you think? I had like 30 reviews and some ideas on how for it come out, but in the end I went with my own idea. I still hoped everyone enjoyed! What once was a One-Shot became a short story! I had fun doing this!


End file.
